


My alternate universe without men description

by RenAway



Category: alternate universe type
Genre: AU! no men, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenAway/pseuds/RenAway
Summary: Basic description of a world without men. And how that would function with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics if they apply.
Kudos: 3





	My alternate universe without men description

**Author's Note:**

> I am making this so that if I want to make any more stories within this type of universe, I can simply link it here in the chapter notes rather than writing it at the beginning of every story.

A world without men

There are only women and all of them are capable of becoming pregnant if certain glands on their back are stimulated during sex. It is a specific act of massaging deep into their back right below the ribs that results in conception between two women.

This type of alternative universe can occur along with other alternate universe types. Examples of other types could be soul mates and alpha/beta/omega dynamics.

If it includes Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics

These dynamics do not erase their basic biological reality but instead add reproductive variances. The only additional method of conception, to the one mentioned in the previous section, is between alphas and omegas. An omega has a regular heat cycle where their glands are particularly receptive to specific pheromones, any sex act with an alpha partner can result in pregnancy during heat. If their partner is not an alpha, even if one is near them, then only the massage to their glands can cause conception.

Omegas heat cycles tend to sync up with each other and if they are in the vicinity of an alpha, the alpha will experience a pseudo-heat. During this time, they will also be highly aroused like the omegas are. They will also release alpha pheromones in response to the omega’s pheromones. It is generally accepted that an alpha can seclude themselves away from an omega, while the alpha is in their pseudo-heat, to prevent an unwanted situation on either part.

Examples of some additional qualities that may or may not be present depending on the story: heat suppressants, pheromone masking soap, mating bonds, rare heat types, and omega pheromones soothing other omega’s heat symptoms.


End file.
